The Author's Boy
by HumansLoveFear
Summary: Isaac Heller thinks he has finally gotten his wish. The heroes loose and the villains win.(Set in heroes and villains) But a pesky little Heroe wannabe Henry Mills try's to stop him. Of course Isaac is so aggravated so he decides to teach him a lesson. When the boy ends up pregnant he has to step up and take care of him. Of course with a new curse. Major character death. Mpreg.


I do not own once upon a time or it's characters. This is gay fanfic of Henry and Isaac. If you don't like it then do not read and please move on and do not spew hate in my reviews thanks.

Chapter One: The Author's Quill

(Warning: Contains Graphic Smut and language)

Isaac walked into the storage room in which the all quite annoying, hero wannabe teenager stood thinking he was gonna be the big hero. "You have my undivided attention now what the fuck do you want!" Yelled the Distressed Author. "I wanna get my family back. I'm gonna stop you. Villains will always loose!" Said Henry as he squealed when he was punched so hard to the ground by Isaac that he was spitting blood. "You think you're a hero little boy? You're NOTHING. I'm the all powerful author." He said as he took the key from Henry and ripped out a slice of paper and wrote The key vanished into oblivion, never to be seen by another human eye again as Henry mills stood against those boxes and stayed there. "W-what are Y-you gonna D-do I-isaac?-?" Shivered Henry as he felt the breath of the older man breath down his neck. He gave Henry a little slap on the ass. He walked and locked up the door as he picked up his quill. He took his hand and pulled Henry's pants down to his knees. He pressed his crotch against Henry's underwear as he used the quill to rip them off. Henry's bare pale ass sat there as he was scared of what was coming next. Issac did something Henry didn't expect. He felt the quill dig into the flesh of his buttocks as the author wrote a message on him as if he were his property. Henry Mills will forever be the slave of Issac heller and do exactly what he says or he shall die. "It's gonna be there forever. Indicating your mine. My sweet slice of ass forever." Said the author as he put the quill down and begun undoing his tie. "You're a monster. I'm not scarred of you" said The boy as he winced at the feeling of a large man hand slapping hard against his ass cheek. "You know I'm so tired of you and your family." Issac said as he bent down on his knees arching Henry a bit More as he spread his cheeks and put his tongue to Henry's tight young boy hole. His mouth watered so much just by a small lick. It was like heaven It felt so good on his tongue to lick this tight hole. He then roughly hurried his face into his hole. His lips moved and Henry screamed and moaned so loud. As much as he hated Isaac and didn't want to he screamed his name in pleasure he wanted Isaac to pound him like the slut he was so bad. "OOOOHHH DADDY ISAAC FUCKK" screamed The Boy. Isaac smirked and bit and licked even harder. Tasting every bit of Henry's sweat and fear as he moved down to the hanging pink balls and sucked them causing Henry to squeal. Being the author didn't mean you were always had the best. He couldn't change stories. He traveled through the lands. To make more expenses he'd whore himself out to pirates and rich men. One pirate that drunkenly fucked him so hard that he couldn't walk for a year. Captain Hook. But that's a story for another time. He sucked and licked the balls in ways to keep Henry In pleasurable pain so he wouldn't cum. He licked and bit. It was almost an hour spent on it. Henry screamed as he was about to cum but then Isaac mercilessly stopped not allowing him to cum. "AhhNoooohh" screamed the boy as Isaac smirked evil Like and sat on a chair. He spread his legs wide. Henry got down onto his knees and rubbed His hands up the older man's legs. His hands made it farther up and up until they found the crotch.

Henry placed his hand on the belt. He unbuckled it and undid the button as he saw the man's Gucci underwear. Henry's eyes widened huge when he saw the size of Isaac's Manhood. Even through the underwear it was enormous. "Yea. I know. All the women wanted me but they couldn't have me. I prefer and good boypussy and dick over a woman any day. Get to suckin' slut" he said as the boy put his fingers on the edge of the lining, his fingers brushing against Daddy Author's pubic hairs as he pulls them off and flopping out is a huge Thirteen inch Manhood. Henry had been fucked by graham, Charming, hook, his father, Walsh but he had never had a cock this huge before. He put his mouth around It as Isaac pushed down his head hard. He pushed it up and down. He then began to slam his dick into his mouth, his huge hairy balls slapping against Henry's chin. Henry then traveled down to the balls and licked and tickled and sucked and he loved the smell of the sweat and cologne combined. He licked Isaacs asshole as well. He loved every moment of it. He loved cock so much. Isaac came all over his face and then grabbed him by the throat and bent him over his knees.

Henry didn't know what was coming next but he was never more hard. "You have disobeyed daddy. You have been a bad boy. I think you need a punishment." Said The Author as he squeezed the large bubble but and licked the hole more. "Yea Use my boypussy and destroy it!

Make that my punishment make me never be able to walk again" said Henry "Oh don't worry baby I will do exactly that but right now I think a baby boy like you who never listens to daddy needs a different punishment. He said as he slapped his hand hard on the ass. Henry smirked loving it so much. Remembering when Neal was drunk one night and Was jerking off and Henry saw him and he forced him to choke on his cock and spanked him. He fucked him really hard and came in him. Nearly got him pregnant. Isaac slapped harder and more as he was so turned on by the red ass. He slapped more and more. He threw Henry on the floor.

He picked up Henry and bent him over. He spread his legs. He pulled the pants all the way down. Henry was shocked to see all the symbols and scars covering him. "The sigils of the old gods. Where do you think the power comes from?" He said as he slapped the as and spit on his cock and rubbed it and just with no warning shoved himself into Henry. Isaac nearly screamed at how Amazing it was. He felt his manhood going through the moist soft amazing flesh of Henry's asshole and he felt every vain and muscle In his cock move and beat. He didn't give any consideration to Henry. He just slammed so hard into him. Henry screamed but Isaac tuned him out. All he felt and cared about was the amazingness he felt. He slid faster and faster until he was pounding the ass. Faster than the flash himself he pounded and fucked feeling his dick being pampered but tortured at the same time at the feeling as his balls slap so hard against the ass. He grabbed Henry by his stomach and sat down and he then slammed and pounded Into Henry pushing his legs hard for his penis to move so fast and hard that it destroyed the boy. He screamed and cried and begged for mercy but Isaac would only fuck harder. He finally came inside the boy. He felt his large tip explode his baby gravy Into the boy. Henry fell off the dick. He felt so happy. Isaac kissed Henry very passionately. He then put his hand down to Henry's dick and jerked it till he came all over the book. Isaac Called his assistant in. "Take him to my penthouse please." Said The Author as he put his clothes on and the

Other man picked up the now sleeping boy and brought him to the penthouse. Isaac picked up the original book and hid it in a special place. He walked out.

Henry lay on the couch of Isaacs home. His hole leaked cum as he slept. He nor his master knew what happened. Of the child that had been created inside Henry by the seed of The Author.


End file.
